martial_peak_mpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Ruoxi
Introduction Zhang Ruoxi is the Heavenly Punishment posterity. Yang Kai found and took her in from the Zhang Family of Maplewoods City, Southern Territory of Star Boundary. History She encountered Yang Kai due to request of her ancestor (he died in Five Colors Treasure Tower) to comply with 3 of the requests of her family within his ability and Yang Kai received an 'Principle Source Fruit'. Meanwhile, the 'Lu Family' of Maplewoods City sometime ago discovered that she has strange relations with 'Space Spirit Jade' they own from a dowry when Zhang Family female marries Lu Family some hundreds of years ago. Whenever she nears it the 'Space Spirit Jade' reacts allowing the Lu Family head to comprehend 'Space Force' and so he decided to use unscrupulous means to force her to marry into their family. Later on, at request of the Zhang Family Yang Kai ended the Lu Family permanently and discovered this secret. When Yang Kai showed interested in her the family had mistaken it for affection and basically handed her over to his custody. Doing experiments it was found that she was currently too weak to activate whatever connection she has with the 'Space Spirit Jade' and almost had her vitality drained. Afterward she accompanies on Yang Kai to discover the secret of her reasons 'Space Spirit Jade' and her bloodline while promoting her strength. At time when Yang Kai entered the 'Four Seasons Land' she exited the 'Mysterious Small Boundary' (space artifact of Yang Kai) where she stays for own protection to make breakthrough in spiritual energy rich environment. Something strange happened, when she broke through to Void Return she instantly created 'Potential' and a illusory shadow appeared behind her. (Chapter 2139 - 2147) Further showing the mysterious function of her bloodline. Due the good environment and resources now provided to her out Yang Kai's pocket she has been making rapid progress in cultivation. At the age of 17 she breakthrough to Principle Source without issue thanks her bloodline creating the illusory shadow that took the 'world prestige' on for her (Chapter 2371). When Yang Kai brought her to Ancient Wild Land in Eastern territory to seek Xiao Xiao, she found that now she could see clear images in the 'Space Spirit Jade' from the Zhang Family that Yang Kai gave back to her (now is Principle Source 3rd Layer). After a series of events she and Yang Kai discovered the Stone Clan/Stone Race and learned about history of the Blood Gate and how they planned to have Xiao Xiao to try inherit 'Holy Spirit Mountain' that resided in it. The 'Holy Spirit Mountain' is an 'Antiquity Holy Spirit Source' that belonged to the Stone Race, but taken was and sealed in the Blood Gate by after their ancestor affronted and extinguished by a being known as the 'Heavenly Punishment'. After that plan failed, she saw Yang Kai was badly injured and was about to be killed when by the 4 'Holy Spirits' she awaken her bloodline. The 'Space Spirit Jade' that been with with her all these year revealed itself to be a key which unlocked 'Blood Gate' and gave access to power left behind by the 'Heavenly Punishment' ancestor along with the 'Heavenly Punishment Sword'. She made a example of the Stone Fiery and took his 'Antiquity Holy Spirit Source' to deter the others and later give the Stone Fiery to the Embodiment (Yang Kai's Stone Race Clone) the would allow him to evolve into 'Antiquity Holy Spirit'. Later she brought along with Xiao Xiao entered the Blood Gate to receive their respective inheritances (Chapter 2575 - 2605). Bloodline Hundreds of thousands years ago, after long conflict with the 'Antiquity Holy Spirits' a being know as 'Heavenly Punishment' wielding the 'Heavenly Punishment Sword' was born in human race. Though their strength wasn't much greater then the top powerhouses of that time, that person had natural ability to suppresses 'Antiquity Holy Spirits' and strip them of their 'Antiquity Holy Spirit Source'. They could also give the 'Antiquity Holy Spirit Source' if they chose to do so, Zhang Ruoxi is the Heavenly Punishment Posterity and inherited this bloodline. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heavenly Punishment Posterity Category:Alive